rocknarokfandomcom-20200214-history
Program Generation Line
This page refers to the list of Program APIs that are used for Yandols program creations. Generation 1 UIX User Interface X - dubbed UIX; was a programming standard created by Yandols in 2008. All UIX programs look alike and has black and red interfaces as its theme. One of the only known UIX programs left in existence is a Left 4 Dead Bootstrapper with the description "Left 4 Dead Launcher with Garena Bootstrapper for Non-Garena play.". Like other game bootstrappers, it is probably used to launch the said game in a different manner than how it is normally launched. aSystem aSystem is a new programming standard created by Yandols in 2009 that succeeds the UIX. Naming of aSystem standardized programs all start with the lowercase letter "a". The appearance and interface of these programs all reflect on how Yandols' highly modified Windows XP looked like at that time. A few of these aSystem standardized programs were available to download on the old eAthena forums. The most notable program on said forums was aEAcontrol (a-eAthena-Control), a program designed to easily manage the server status of the eAthena Emulation Project. It was promised to have a great control over eAthena emulation monitoring and management, however it did not function as expected and development for aEAcontrol ceased shortly after. A few of its subcomponents however were later taken into the aSystem standardization and implemented in other aSystem programs. List of known aSystem standardized programs: * aCafeSys - A cyber-cafe system inspired by the CCafeClient and HandyCafe, licensed under GNU GPL v2. Status: EOL Oct. 2009 * aClock - A simple clock program. Status: EOL Apr. 2009 * aEAcontrol - A program designed to easily manage an eAthena server status. Status: EOL Mar. 2009 * aJournal - A program similar to Windows Journal from Windows Vista for XP. Status: EOL Apr. 2010 * aPanel - Windows XP Management Tool. Status: EOL Apr. 2009 * aPlayer - An MP3 player. Status: EOL Oct. 2009 * aScripter - A program designed for making eAthena scripts. Status: EOL Feb. 2009 * aUpdater - An updater system included in some aSystem programs. Status: EOL Oct. 2009 Generation 2 Adrenaline Systems Adrenaline Systems was introduced as a new API that utilizes the new computing functionality added in Windows Vista and Windows 7. The Adrenaline Service is required to be installed on a user's computer before an Adrenaline Powered Program could run. Some later Adrenaline Powered Programs however could run without first requiring a user to install Adrenaline Service, this was introduced with Adrenaline Systems R5 where new programs created by Yandols have standalone code that does not fully require Adrenaline Service to function. This potentially made the Adrenaline Service redundant. The last known update to the Adrenaline Systems is released as Adrenaline Systems R6, its changelog dated ‎Sunday, ‎18 ‎July ‎2010, ‏‎8:16:08 PM is as follows: + New Feature/Added - Removed ^ Updated/Changed * Fixed R6 Adrenaline Systems Control Panel + Added Legacy Controller features. + UAC Settings Task is now working (for windows 7 only). - Removed Client IP Adress from Information Panel. ^ Changed CPU 1 panel to a quick Information Panel. ^ Changed Administration task to Advanced task. ^ Changed UAC Level Override task to UAC Settings task. ^ Decreased loading time of the program. * Fixed bug that made program only closeable via Quit button, the program should now be able to close with ALT+F4 and such. * Home button now does nothing instead of showing a 'not found' error. * Load button is now disabled if program has not been configured for the first time to prevent bug causing all options to blank. Adrenaline Service No changes to the Adrenaline Service, it still runs on the R5 engine. Hunter Systems The Hunter Systems is the successor to the Adrenaline Systems. It requires nothing to be first installed on a user's computer as opposed to its predecessor. The first program of this new system made its debut as a program named Hunter Upgrade. It was introduced as a program that will "download required files" for Hunter Systems that will take a ridiculous amount of time to complete. This was revealed to be a dummy program and was later implemented as a real update service for online-capable Hunter Programs. Initial Hunter programs (including the dummy Hunter Upgrade) still require the Adrenaline Service to run due to the code still sharing the Adrenaline System API as its base structure. This dependency was later removed and labeled as fixed, in Hunter Systems 2.0. After Hunter Systems 2.0, most Hunter powered program has its interface completely revamped to look nothing like Adrenaline Powered Programs. This is most probably by design, to easily identify which system the program is created with. Closer look at the Hunter API reveals that it similar to the Adrenaline Systems, as it is its predecessor. Notable new handles include "Xer", "Xertives" and "Xeraform". Xer functions as an indexing system, Xertives functions similar to the "number of threads" for a program, and Xeraform is unknown. Hunter Network The Hunter Network is a Hunter program originally created as another dummy program to emulate how Plug&Play wireless devices operate. It was later overhauled and remade as an alternative to the Maxis Broadband Connection Manager program as how terrible Yandols claimed it works. Yandols however stopped development and usage of the Hunter Network program later in 2012 when the new version of the Maxis Broadband Connection Manager came out and worked better than what Yandols expected. Generation 3 PCZ ZX